


Bounce

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something...  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

Bounce

By Xof

 

Giving it a go....

* denotes thoughts *

\---

"I'm not doing this; really, I'm not."

*Then why are you standing outside the man's door at 3AM, you twat?*

"Man on a mission, that's me. Or it was, an hour ago when this seemed like the thing to do."

*So you're here, he's one wooden barrier with hinges and a knob away - what's stopping you?*

"I can't.... It's not. He's.... Shit."

*Brilliant, that made completely no sense. One good push, and you're in. One good pounce and he's yours. Tick tock.*

"Great, now my inner voice sounds like it's a ticking bomb. That's the way to build a bloke's confidence."

*You're stalling. Get to it; it's what you both need.*

"Says you."

*I am you, you mong. See, that proves me right. You need him, he needs you - get to knocking.*

"And wake half the building. I have a key."

*Now all you need is a set of balls, and you're home free.*

"Fuck off."

*No, fuck him.*

"...."

*I heard that.*

"Of course you heard it; you're me, and I'm the one who thought it."

Door creaking, hinges groaning and a blurry-eyed best friend staring at him from behind the suddenly opened door. "Stuart?"

*Starts with a P, ends with an E - rhymes with bounce.*

"Stuart, are you ok? It's the middle of the night."

"Uhm, hi. Vince, I... Uhm, you."

*That's right, balls the size of raisins - that's you.*

"I..."

"Yeah? You?"

*Nads so small, it'll take an air pump to sort them out again. Coward.*

"Grrrr...."

"Stuart, you just, did you ... growl?"

"Vince."

"Yea?"

"Get in bed."

"Wha?"

"More like who."

"Wh..."

*POUNCE*

So he did....

\---

The beginning....

hugs

xof


End file.
